liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Fiscal Conservative
There are two types of conservatives: Social Conservatives and fiscal conservatives. This article is about fiscal conservatives and some are the type who believes poor people are poor because God dislikes them, or that they are lazy and don't deserve any help. Give the rich more Fiscal conservatives believe that the rich are hard working, and deserve their massive wealth, while the poor are just lazy. They ignore poor people with two badly paid jobs struggling to get enough money to manage. They believe poor people should not get any help with economic issues because the tax dollars from the richer people need to be buying 10 year old Filipino boy prostitutes instead of any needed assistance. Contrary to their beliefs, there is a lack of jobs, so of course people will be unemployed. Their "hard working" rich people spend large amounts of money lobbying to the government, and have created a plutocracy. People such as janitors work hard, but receive meager pay. Some heirs, like the children of Sam Walton, are all billionaires. In reality, wealth doesn't have much to do with how hard you work. Bad argument Fiscal conservatives are either libertarians or genuine conservatives. For them, fiscal conservatism stands for economic freedom. They want less progressive tax and less bussiness regulations. Conservatives may try to say something like this? "Well, let me explain. Imagine an investor who has 50 million dollars and wants to invest it in a company, the taxes aren't progressive so the government takes 5 million dollars from him. He invest the remaining 45 million dollars into a company that now, because of that expands greatly and needs more employees. You see, that creates many high quality work places." What really happens But that's not a good argument because if the Government takes money in taxes the government also spends the tax money creating public sector jobs (if the government pays people directly to provide what it wants) or private sector jobs (if the government buys goods and services from the private sector). So the money creates jobs whether the rich character keeps it or pays it to the government. Further most big capitalists don't really care about employing many people or how do they pay them and treat them, they only care about delivering profit to themselves and their shareholders and that's why we have fiscal liberalism. Those capitalists who try and look after their employees too well end off losing in competition with others who care only about profit. Another bad thing in fiscal conservatism is that it makes a bigger differenece between the rich and the poor and is against very important things like Universal Health Care. No Government Intervention? Republicans are usually against spending.... except when they are not. They want a lot of money to go to the military to make weapons (not care for the troops mind you) and subsidies for gas and oil companies. Libertarians are against such measures, so it is unknown why they call themselves fiscal conservatives. Category:Economics Category:Finance Category:Politics and Government Category:Conservatives Category:US Politics Category:Conservative Tactics Category:Libertarianism